Top 50 Video Games of All Time
50. Metal Gear (xbox) This game is good! To bad I can't play it until im 12. 49. Felix the Cat (genisis) What is a genisis? what eve r, this game looks funny. 48. Super Mario Brothers Wii (Wii) This game is epic fun with my brother, but he always says mean words when he loses. 47. Super Smash 4 (Wii U) 46. Ninjabread Man (Wii) So cool! 45. Shovel Knight (computor) This game looks wierd and it hurst mey eyeis. 44. Simpson's Home Interractive (computor) It's so fun wandewrring around theyr house. 43. Metal Knight 42. DinoGame 41. Metal Rex 40. Mr Wiggle 39. Sonic Epoch: The Game (computor) This game is epic fun! And it's so cool. Too bad I have to mute it whe never tehy say bad words. 38. Terrifying 9/11 (Game Bro) Reminds me of some wierd looking guy I saw on a train. 37. Double Trigger (ds) 36. Hamlet 2 35. Cool Kids '07 (ds) 34. Shitty Mess 33. Bubble Ghost (computor) 30. Big Boy Pants (ds) 29. Beethoven's 2nd (computor) 20. Fucking Spiders! (ds) 29. Luigi and Spaghetti (computor) 27. Airbender has Cancer 15. Sonic Epoch (computor) 10. Dontrel the Dolphin (computor) 3. Beakins Great Mango Quest (computor) Quite simply one of the best games ever made. Why, you might ask? Because of the experience it provides. You play as a bird, exiled from his homeland, in pursuit of freedom, where the mangoes grow. However, after many hours of playing you'll learn that this quest is futile, as true freedom amongst society is impossible. Humiliated by all those around him, and tested beyond his limits, Beakins, and hence the player, is forced to come to terms with this harsh reality, and instead opt out of it. It's this confronting experience that allows us as players to develop and learn more about ourselves. This is a game about the human conditions, that embraces the futility of life, allowing us to find purpose. 2. Making a Game THEY MAKE A FUCKING GAME. This is better than all other games because it isn't a game but a movie, a much more expressive art medium. It really puts us into the mind of that humble, kind, nice-guy Phil Fish. 1. SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! (computor) With tense dungeon crawling and fearsome enemy encounters, the seamlessly intertwined world of SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! is full of extreme battles, rewarding challenges, nuanced weaponry and magic, and the flexibility to customize each character to suit any desired play style. The innovative online component allows gamers to draw from the collective experience of the scratch community as they either help or sabotage each other on the journey through the world of SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! to save the land from darkness. With a massive, seamless open world design, SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! encourages deep exploration and an adaptable gameplay experience. There are some things that only videogames can do. Where most games do their best to be something else – to tell a story like a novel, to impress with cinematic techniques like a film. SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! is the next step along that path. It is a brutal and demanding third-person action-RPG set in a world full of monstrous, disturbing things that are trying their hardest to end your life as quickly as possible. Using whatever weapons and armor you can scavenge, buy or forge, the challenge is to inch your way through this damned and deadly place, now and then coming across gigantic bosses that take especial valor and tenacity to kill. The eventual aim is to make it out alive, but there are about 50-60 hours of creative cruelty between you and that goal. You will die, a lot. You will die on the end of a sword, on the edge of an axe, crushed by a boulder, impaled on fangs; you will be poisoned, eaten, stabbed, assassinated and pushed off cliffs. Death is everything in SAVE DA PWINCESS!!!. It's education, it's progress, it's the recurring stylistic and thematic motif that runs through all of its spectacularly varied, decaying and depraved environments. The first thing that you have to understand about this game is that survival is in itself a tremendous accomplishment. It can be punishing, cruel, sadistic and uncompromising. It can also be the purest, most thrilling adrenaline rush in gaming – it can take over your life and reward you like nothing else can. Exactly because your chances of success are so slim, each victory feels monumental. Beginning in a rotting asylum for the undead, you move through a vast, connected world comprised of fetid swamps, grandly dilapidated towns and castles, magma-carved caves and tunnels deep within the earth, trap-filled dungeons and much else. The further you get in Demon's Souls, the more hideous and creative the monsters and environments become. Thirty hours in, stuck in an underground poisonous swamp, you'll feel like you'd give anything to see the sun again. SAVE DA PWINCESS!!!'s design is so consistently twisted that it actually starts to encroach on your mental well-being after extended play – it never wavers for a second from its singular stylistic vision. There's no central hub, no safe haven for you to run back to and recuperate. Instead, there are bonfires strategically placed around the world. Bonfires are your checkpoints, the place where you can hunker down to replenish your health flasks, spend the souls of vanquished enemies on leveling up, repair your equipment, and meditate on your doomed existence. Resting at a bonfire ensures that you'll spawn there the next time you're dispatched, but resting also respawns all the enemies in an area (except bosses). Deciding when and where to rest, then, becomes a major part of your strategy. You can go through the same areas again and again, collecting souls and learning enemy attack patterns to make yourself stronger, or you can push onwards towards the next bonfire, risking the unknown. The combat system is the beating black heart at the center of SAVE DA PWINCESS!!!. Given the sheer variety of demons after your blood – some random fucking blue thing – your survival depends greatly on how you adapt to changing situations. You can switch between armored tank and nimble thief just by switching around your weapons and armor. To be a mage or a healer, all you need to do is find a sorcerer's catalyst or a talisman. The game never forces you into a certain playstyle. There's no limit to what you can carry, for instance, so you can hold on to any dagger or bow or interesting spell in case it comes in handy hours later. The way that magic works makes it difficult to rely on it as an easy way out and forcing you to engage with the heart-in-mouth, up-close melee combat. Instead of a magic bar, you get a certain number of casts for each spell each time you rest at a bonfire – powerful Pyromancy or life-saving Miracles will usually be limited to just a few uses. Magic is as relevant to the game as ever, but it's no longer a cheap-and-easy, rechargeable long-range option. Sooner or later, especially in the boss battles, you're going to have to wade on in there with an axe and risk your hide up close. This is one of many reasons that SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! is considerably hard. (For context, I played through Demon's Souls about four times, and nothing in that game gave me the same trouble – and the same rush – as some of SAVE DA PWINCESS!!!' crueler moments.) It appears to be FROM's mission to send you into harrowing spirals of despondency and self-pity at every opportunity. Levels and enemies alike are designed to be especially lethal. Like its predecessor, the game starts off borderline impossible and becomes more manageable the longer you play as you get together some half-decent equipment and build up your stats, but SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! discourages grinding. There's a slightly uneven, discouraging distribution of souls throughout most of the game, where extremely strong enemies reward you with only a few hundred souls. It evens out later; as the going gets tougher, the game design seems to acknowledge that you'll need to build up your level through repeating sections that you already know, and litters them with soul-rich enemies to farm. But overall, it's time-consuming and impractical to progress through grinding alone. Instead, SAVE DA PWINCESS!!!' difficulty pushes you towards its forward-thinking online features. SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! is tightly designed around its community and co-operative aspects, far more so than Demon's. Because the game doesn't bother to explain itself to you at all, you will rely on other players to build up your knowledge, sharing strategies, directions to secret areas and tips on where to find rare weapons and items, piecing together a collective understanding of arcane arts like weapons forging. This community aspect is the most extraordinary thing about SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! – you're all in it together, and the knowledge that there are others sharing your experience is what turns SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! from a depressing solo journey into a breathtaking collective achievement. As you wander the parapets of the Undead Burg, you'll occasionally hear the tolling of the bell at the top of the gargoyle tower, signifying someone else's triumph over a boss. You'll feel spurred on to success yourself, reassured that it's not impossible, or you'll smile at the memory of your own victory if you're already further on. The shadows of other players move through the world, showing you snatches of someone else's game. Bloodstains splatter across the flagstones where people have died, replaying the final seconds of their life when you touch them. By offering yourself up as a phantom to assist in someone else's game, you can not only earn souls and Humanity, but you can learn new things, gaining experience from others. The absence of voice chat and matchmaking is integral to this sense of collective suffering and achievement. Your rescuer will always be a stranger. It is impossible to overstate how crucial online play is to the SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! experience. Without it, it's half a game (and about four times as difficult, too, which is really not what you want from a game that's already difficult enough to sap your will to live). Multiplayer is your get-out clause, the thing that stops SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! from ever being straightforwardly impossible, no matter what your skill level. There are points in the game where you actually need help; FROM's tacit admission of this comes in the form of NPC summon signs that appear outside certain boss battles, letting you summon help even if you're playing the game offline. Run out of Humanity, though, and this option is closed to you, leaving you with the choice between hours of grinding or hours of fruitless attempts at battles that are incredibly difficult on your own. Like everything in the game, though, the multiplayer has its dark side. Players can invade your world if you're in Human form and assassinate you. But this is a much less frequent occurrence than it was in Demon's Souls. In order to invade other players at will, you actually have to join an in-game covenant – otherwise you have to rely on limited-use items. There's also an indictment system where you can report someone who assassinates you, which enters their name into a giant, publicly-accessible Book of the Guilty. The emphasis this time around is very firmly upon helping other players, rather than hurting them. The difficulty is central to SAVE DA PWINCESS!!!' ethos, and shouldn't be considered a fault. Without it, it wouldn't be the game that it is, it wouldn't require the same ingenuity and persistence from you, and its rewards would not be so sweet. There are times, though, when SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! crosses the line from thrillingly challenging to straightforwardly sadistic. There are frog-like sewer-dwelling creatures that can Curse you with their attacks, instantly reducing your health bar to half its former size; the only way to get cured is to visit a healer hidden deep within a dangerous ghost-populated area that's a long, long journey away (or to buy an item from a vendor, if you've got enough souls). Making your way through SAVE DA PWINCESS!!!' death-trap world with half a health bar is hard enough, but the Curse effect stacks – so if you get caught again, you'll be down to a quarter of a health bar. A third time, you'll be down to an eighth. I know one SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! player who lost something like 10 hours trying to make it to a healer when everything in the world could kill him with one hit. There's punishing, and then there's unfair. One of the mid-game bosses, meanwhile, emits corrosive bile that swiftly degrades your equipment if you get stuck in its flow, potentially leaving you standing naked in front of a hideous dragon with a broken sword. There's no way to repair weapons and armor once they've been completely destroyed, so it's possible to lose all your best gear in this battle. Similarly, there are areas in the mid-section of the game where the main challenge isn't overcoming the skinless poisonous demons that live there, but struggling not to get knocked off narrow, precarious ledges by their attacks. Without wanting to spoil the plot, SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! sends you deeper into the earth with every victory, becoming extraordinarily imaginative in its sadism. SAVE DA PWINCESS!!!' story is subtly and sparsely told, leaving you to write your own mythology, giving you only cryptic, unsettling verses of vague exposition to go on. The world speaks for itself. But there are, despite its bleakness, real moments of beauty in SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! – like the moment where you round a corner after one of the game's early bosses and see the sun for the first time, shining down through a break in the clouds, or the moment when you're standing at the top of a belltower looking out at the sprawling land below, trying to decide where to go next whilst you bask in the afterglow of a boss defeat. It's these moments, not the hours spent butting your head up against the same boss without success, that you'll remember about SAVE DA PWINCESS!!!: the improbable, hard-fought victories, the game-changing discoveries, and the moments where a kind stranger lifted you out of a ditch you couldn't escape on your own. The reviewer's job is difficult when it comes to a game like SAVE DA PWINCESS!!!. I simply can't unreservedly recommend that you buy it. It's not a game that you play to relax. It doesn't care in the slightest about whether you're enjoying yourself, and it doesn't give a fig for your notions of entertainment or your mental well-being. If you just play games for fun, this isn't for you, and no amount of insistence on my part is going to change that. But if you're interested in the limits of the videogame form &#Array; to see just how focused, how pure and how uncompromising in its vision a game can be &#Array; SAVE DA PWINCESS!!! is unmissable. If you take the time get into SAVE DA PWINCESS!!!' mindset, to begin to understand the twisted way in which it operates and taste the rewards behind its cruellest challenges, this is one of the most thrilling, most fascinating and most completely absorbing experiences in gaming.